Trial
by Lee Glance
Summary: "Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Remus held his breath; this was the moment he had waited for in 6 years. There was a long moment of silence, before Sirius spoke. "No." It was in that moment, Remus felt like everything he knew was a lie.


**Summary:** **"Was you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Remus held his breath; this was the moment he had waited for in 6 years. There was a long moment of silence, before Sirius spoke.**

 **"No." It was in that moment, Remus felt like everything he knew was a lie.**

 **Warnings: None really. Rated T because I like to be safe and one curse word.**

 **Authors note: This story is supposed to be a one-shot, but if people show intrest, I will make it longer. Please forgive me if you find some errors in the story; english is not my first language.**

 **I have modified some thing, like the court room, so I can write this the way I want. Not sorry about that.**

 **Read and enjoy! (If you like it).**

6 years. In 6 years had Remus John Lupin been completley alone.

Some of it was his own fault, of course. He had slowly withdrawn himself since that fateful night, quickly losing contacts with his friends and the family he had left.

But who could blame him?

2 of his best friends were dead. 1 was in Azkaban. One was killed by one of the Darkest wizards there had ever been. One had been killed by the third person he had once considered a friend.

But all three (including him) had been betrayed by the same person that had killed one of them.

Sirius Black.

It was bittersweet to think of him, Remus always thought. Before everything happened, Sirius had been one of his closest friends. Maybe the closest one. He had always been there for him. Sometimes, when Remus forgot about what had happened, he had thought back to the good times. In Hogwarts, where the four of them had been the closest friends they could be. When they were still young, living life the way they wanted to, simply ignoring the war, because at that time, it wasn't about them.

But then he remembered. He remembered that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew was dead. Betrayed, by Sirius.

Remus remembered when he got the news. He remembered the moment before the realisiton dawned upon him. The numbness before the pain came.

That was when his life came crashing down.

If full moons had been bad before, they were unbearable now. This time, no animagus friends could help him. No Madame Pomfrey or friends that could help heal him. No comfort.

No. Remus Lupin was alone. The only former friend was in Azkaban and the child of James was in some others care, protected by an old blood spell.

It was hard for him. The only jobs he could get was in the muggle world, where their currence wasn't as much worth in the wizarding world, making it hard to keep living in the magic world. But Remus managed. He even had little money left to buy medicine after the full moon.

But he was so alone. And it was all because of Sirius.

Remus felt anger fire up in him when he thought of him. Sirius. The one he had never doubted would _betraye_ them. That would leave them to the Dark Lord. That would leave them to die.

Remus thought he shouldn't be surprized. Siriu Black genes seemed to have caught up with Sirius.

Remus knew it probably wasn't the Black genes that had shown. Remus knew Sirius had always hated his family. There was no doubt in that.

But that was the only thing Remus could think of. To think that Sirius had done it, because he had always been against them, hated them...

No. Remus couldn't think of that. It hurt to much. It was easier thinking Sirius had once been a true friend. It didn't hurt as much. There was a downhill of course to think like that. It was harder to hate Sirius because of it.

But Remus knew he didn't truly hate Sirius. He couldn't. After all those years, all those memories, there was still a part of him that believed Sirius would never do that. That Sirius was innocent. He had to many good memories if him. To many promises they had made. To much love that was still left.

Remus could therefore never think of Sirius as Black or traitor in his mind, even if he hated that he couldn't do it. He knew he would never be able to think of him other than Sirius or Padfoot. He wish he could. He wished he could hate him. That he could hate him and go on with his life.

But no, Remus thought bitterly. His mind just had to torture him, thinking that there was always the possibility that Sirius was innocent.

So there he was. In the courtroom. Waiting for a trial.

A trial for Sirius Orion Black.

Remus knew it was stupid to be there. He should go when he could. Get the hell out of there. He didn't know if he could stand seeing Sirius.

But he needed this. Remus just had to know _why, why_ would Sirius betray them? It didn't make sense.

So after six years, Remus would finally get the answers. After six years, a burden would be liften from his shoulders.

 _Maybe I can even go on after this,_ Remus thought. That woud be nice. _Hopefully, this will make some pain go away._

Remus knew why there was a trial for Sirius. Amelia Bones had noticed that he had apparently never gotten a trial. It made Remus curious. He knew everyone should get a trial, because it stood in the law. So why hadn't Sirius gotten one?

But Remus didn't dwell on that. He was there for answers. Not anything else.

The Wizengamot was in their seats, Cornelious Fudge in the front. The visitors, that had been granted to be there, was to their left, in the visitor seats.

It was only Remus and Albus Dumbledore there. (If you don't count the aurors, that were standing placed around the room.)

Remus wasn't shocked. The trial wasn't public and only some few people had been granted. Only two of the five that had been granted came.

Remus didn't know who the other three was. He didn't care.

Remus was turning his hands in his knees, nervously awaiting for Sirius to come. Already, there was patronuses in front of the seats, to shield from the Dementors.

Remus knew that the prisornes didn't have that luxury.

A sudden sound made it completley quiet. Remus held his breath when he looked over to the doors, before they slowly opened. His breath hitched in his throat.

Two dementors, followed by aurors came, dragging Sirius Black. Remus closed his eyes for a moment, getting his emotions in control.

 _Answers. It is the answers I want._ Remus opened his eyes, looking at Sirius, now in the chair in the middle of the room, chains covering his arms and legs.

Remus swallowed hard when he looked at him. Sirius was thin, thinner than he had ever been and he was pale. So pale. His clothes hang loosley on him and his hair was reaching his elbows. Remus felt like he got punched when he saw Sirius eyes.

They were empty, haunted. The only emotion was pain and confusion. They were dull, like something had dragged the clear out of them.

Remus had to stop himself from running out of the room.

He had known this was going to be hard. He had known that. But he hadn't excepted the heartbreaking feeling to see one of his old friends looking like this.

If Remus had thought he had looked bad, it had been nothing compared to Sirius.

Remus had to hold hard on the seats to not run away. He needed answers. Now. Then he could turn and never look back.

"Trial for Sirius Black, 1887, is hereby started." Fudge said, his voice clear in the silence. Remus saw Sirius perked up by this, shock in his face. It was quickly changed to determination and he sat straighter up in the seat. Remus frowned when he saw this, while Fudge nooded to an auror who walked up to Sirius, pouring some veritaserum down Sirius throat. Sirius gaze, if it was even possible, got even more empty when the positions effects kicked in. The auror backed away and Fudge cleared his throat.

"What is your full name?" _Just come to the important questions,_ Remus thought, breathing a little bit faster

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered. If seeing Sirius had made Remus want to run away, Sirius voice made Remus want to hide. It was hoarse and dry, like it hadn't been used in a while and empty, monotone.

"When was you born?"

"3 November, 1959."

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Remus held his breath; this was the moment he had waited for in 6 years. A confirmation that Sirius was guilty. He stared at Sirius. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. There was a long moment of silence, before Sirius spoke.

"No." It was in that moment, Remus felt like everything he knew was a lie. _What the bloody hell?_ He thought weakly, placing his head in his hands. _No. No no no. This can't be happening._

The rest of the trial went in a blur. Remus heard it and could hear everything Sirius heard, but he couldn't concentrate.

 _Sirius is innocent. In 6 years I have abandoned him. What have I done? What has Peter done?_

Remus couldn't believe it; Peter had been the traitor all along, the secret keeper. He had framed Sirius, making it look like it had been Sirius blowing up the 12 muggles.

 _So stupid,_ Remus thought miserable, _a mistake in a plan that seemed perfect. So fucking stupid._

After a long time, when The Wizengamot had discussed Sirius fate, Fudge cleared his throat. Remus looked up, not looking at Sirius. He didn't know if Sirius had acknowledged his presence yet, but didn't dare to look at him. He stared at Fudge.

"The wWizengamot has cleared all charges of Siriud Orion Black and will compensate the years in Azkaban with 100 000 galleons. You are hereby a free citizen and tomorrow the news will be published puplic." Fudge nooded to the aurors, who came forward and took away the chains from Sirius. Remus continued to look at Fudge. "If you can, stay indoors in some days, until the news will be out. If you can't find somewhere to be, we have a house you can be staying in." Fudge continued. There was a moment of pause.

"I have a place to be in." Remus closed his eyes; Sirius voice was still hoarse, dry, but this time, there was something more. Hope?

"Very well. You can use the fireplace in the hallway to go to the place you will be staying in. The trial of Sirius Orion Black is hereby closed." Immediatly, there was chatter in the room and Remus stood up on shaky legs. He saw Dumbledore standing and walking over to Sirius, that was in the middle of the room, looking at Dumbledore. Remus couldn't manage to go out; something was holding him still. He watched when Dumbledore greeted Sirius, who stared blankly at him, before he started to talk. Remus couldn't hear what they said; his mind was still on everything that had happened but it seemed like they argued. He could hear fractions of the things they said. "Where... I... Harry... Godfather..." After some time, it could be some few minutes to an hour, Dumbledore reluctlantly nooded and Sirius grinned. Dumbledore said something more, before walking over to the Wizengamots seats and started to talk with Fudge. Remus felt how the news really sank in; Sirius was free, had never betrayed them, was innocent all the time.

 _He probably hates me_ , Remus realized. He swallowed hard and with all he could muster, turned to walk away. He could feel tears in his eyes and blinked furiously. He walked out of the door behind him and got out of the court toom, into an empty hall. He was halfway through it when...

"Moony?" Remus stopped breathing and walking. He could still hear the chatter from the courtroom, but when the door closed, he focused on the voice he had heard; the hoarse, dry voice, now filled with emotions Remus couldn't digest. _He said my nickname._ He turned and saw Sirius staring at him. Up close, Sirius looked even more sick and pale than before. He was staring at Remus with a piercing gaze.

Remus stared at him blankly, tears still in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Sirius must be thinking of him. After some silent seconds he opened his mouth.

"Padfoot." He croaked out. After the longest time, Sirius staring at Remus with an unreadable expression, Remus took a deep breath.

"I-I'm so sorry." He croaked out. He knew there was little to no chance Sirius would forgive him, but he needed to say it. Sirius continued to stare at Remus. Remus felt like he was drowning slowly; not enough air to breath with and to much pressure. He swallowed hard and started to turn away, while he thought Sirius would never talk to him again. Then he felt a pressure on his arm and instinctively turned. He saw Sirius standing right in front of him, his hand on his arm. In that moment, Remus felt all his emotions crashing down and he made a strangled noise.

The next thing he knew was that they embraced eachother and both of them held on to dear life. Remus was crying now and he thought Sirius might do it too.

Both of them were broken, sorrowful and guilt ridden, but they both hoped that soon, they would be somewhat okay.

 _Sometimes,_ Remus thought, _that is all you need to be. Okay._

* * *

 **So yeah... The ending wasn't that bad. Like I wrote before, if you want me to continue this so it will be longer than a one-shot, fav/follow/rewiew. I won't continue if no one shows intrest. This story can be a one-shot, but that is up to you to decide.**

 **I really hoped you liked this and please forgive me if you find errors in the story.**

 **I hope you have an amazing day!**


End file.
